


Soulmates: Younger Twins

by inkandpencil



Series: SoulMark Soulmates [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpencil/pseuds/inkandpencil
Summary: My take on the Soul Marks/Soul Mates AU. Mostly drabbles, but some short tales, all told from Nyxale Hawke's point of view.Nyxale Hawke is the eldest of the four Hawke children, her twin sister Liane is the one known as "Hawke" in Kirkwall and generally takes the lead. In this world, neither Carver or Bethany are killed by the Ogre, as Nyxale barely manages to react in time.Please see end notes for more information regarding SoulMarks!-----Nyxale has a secret. One of the younger twins tries to follow suit.
Series: SoulMark Soulmates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/838347





	Soulmates: Younger Twins

Within the first year of Liane's magic, I developed an inability to sleep. And when I _did_ sleep, any noise would wake me. I was barely able to keep it from being discovered, but I eventually adapted. It was only years later that I was discovered.

Bethany had shown the signs of magic. I waited for Carver to follow suit, but he didn't. Instead, he found me, sitting up in the main room, mending a tunic by moonlight. I had known one of them was up; I'd heard movement from our shared room and the shuffling about of footsteps. He stopped at the sight of me before slowly approaching and sitting on the floor at my feet. For a while, neither of us spoke. It was only when I realized that he was nodding off, his head starting to rest heavy on my knee, that I broke the silence.

"Go back to bed," I whispered. Startling and blinking up at me, Carver shook his head.

"No. Need to protect everyone." I heard my own thoughts spoken in my little brother's whispered voice.

"Let's both go to bed," I offered. "I sleep light; no one will get into this house without my knowing it. I promise I'll wake you, first." He'd been watching me warily until my promise, then nodded. Putting my mending away, we both got up and returned to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on SoulMarks:
> 
> **Dwarves** : Name in dwarven runes  
>  **Elves** : Song in their heads; only race that can have both the song and the marks on the skin  
>  **Qunari** : Intricate designs that symbolize the Qunari; unchanging and are indicative of where that Qunari is at that time of their lives  
>  **Humans** : Symbol that has meaning; changes as the person changes. They also will occasionally share the dreams of their soulmate once they have met them.
> 
> The names/marks show up on the other person.
> 
> \--More information about the marks will be explained as these short stories continue!


End file.
